overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Handling Desire
Handling Desire (取り扱И暀意) by Seta U (瀬田U) is the twenty-second chapter of the Overlord Official Comic A La Carte series. Summary Ainz Ooal Gown wishes for a change of pace as he doodles on a notepad. Ainz laments that he may never show his true face other than that of the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown. While staring at some chibi sketches of the Floor Guardians, Ainz muses that it would be interesting to see their faces. All of a sudden the pen Ainz has begins to glow blinding Ainz in a brilliant flash of light. Shalltear walking outside hears some voices and much to her shock are Albedo, Mare Bello Fiore, Aura Bella Fiora, and Demiurge shrunken and running under her skirts. Ainz calls a meeting of the actual Floor Guardians. He assures them that the 'disturbance' is not the result of an attack. He explains that the characters that he drew is the result of the magic pen he had in his possession. He assures them that the pen's effect will only last three hours. The Floor Guardians Mare and Aura ask why he used the item on the. Before Ainz could give an answer, Demiurge however surmises that this even was due to Ainz's desire and love for them. Not openly denying or confirming it Ainz allows them to accept that answer. Shalltear finds the situation to her liking as Aura is now smaller than her. Aura counters a jab back at her comparing the vampire as a mountain due to her busty chest for her view. Shalltear picks up the dark elf toying with her, only to earn several nibs from the girl. Sebas Tian who has also shrunken by the item, approaches Ainz's throne to deliver his report. Due to his small size he is forced to come closer to Ainz than usual. He reports that with a few exception nearly all in Nazarick have shrunken down. Those who are not affected are those who were outside the tomb along with Kyouhukou and Pandora's Actor. Ainz wants to know of the status of Victim, which Narberal Gamma shows has been reduced in size to a mite. Seeing that this will not do, Ainz orders all the minimized NPCs to climb upon his body to be safely transported. The group struggle getting a footing on Ainz's rib-cage. Shalltear is extremely jealous seeing their closeness to Ainz. Albedo especially is getting a nosebleed. Though group climbs about Ainz's body playfully, the Overlord does not mind and wonders if this is how it feels with children. The three hours expire and the NPCs revert to their normal sizes falling atop of Ainz. Albedo immediately rushes to Ainz asking if he is alright. The dust clear and Ainz is seen laughing joyously much to the relief of the Floor Guardians and the others who join in the laughter. In the Treasury, Ainz meets with Pandora's Actor for a solution as the item had shrunk him after restoring the Floor Guardians. Character Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Demiurge * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Albedo * Cocytus * CZ2I28 Delta * Lupusregina Beta * Sebas Tian * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Yuri Alpha * Pandora's Actor * Narberal Gamma * Victim * Solution Epsilon * Peroroncino * Herohero Chapter Notes * Kyouhukou was unaffected by the minimization though he was eaten by Entoma during the ordeal. Category:Manga Category:A La Carte Chapters